


London Rain

by jewelianna88



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelianna88/pseuds/jewelianna88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance stops in London for some comfort on the way home from Russia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Rain

The rain fell in irregular beats outside the window. There was no rhythm or rhyme to the drops as they fell from the heavens onto the glass in an erratic cadence of patters and plops. The sound bothered Justin awake, the intermittent heavy and light drops of water calling him up to greet the day.

Justin rolled over and was chilled by the coolness of the bed. Eyes opening slowly, he blinked into the new day, alone.

Lance stood by the window, still dark outside. His face was lit an odd yellow by the streetlight that flooded through the glass. With his arms crossed and shoulders hunched, he looked pale, and worn.

The room was cold as Justin moved toward his friend. He wrapped his arms around from behind, flinching as Lance's chilly back brushed against his own sleep-flushed body. His chin tucked against Lance's shoulder, after leaving airy kisses along Lance's jaw.

They stood, and stared at the rain as it made streaks down the window, in replication of the watery trails left by falling tears.

"When I was at Disney, we were always having to record these kid songs. There was this one about the rain that I always think of on days like this," Justin whispered. The first words of the day, and they were scratchy and raw and barely audible.

A shuddering breath, then an equally hushed reply. "Sing it for me?"

It was a quiet song, only a little ditty, sung by the man many considered the new King of Pop, the legendary, the leader. Yet this morning, he sang not an anthem for thousands, but a lullaby for one.  
 _  
Rain, rain, rain  
falling on my window pane  
sometimes the sky, needs a good cry  
till the sun comes out and dries its eyes  
and the sky can smile again_

Strong hands reached up to wipe away tears that continued to flow. The two stood, silently, watching the rain for minutes, hours. Moments, really, that couldn't be measured.

"I can't believe it's really over."

Justin squeezed from behind. Lance's skin wasn't quite so cold anymore, and the tears had stopped falling. "It's not over. Dreams can never be over. Even when you wake up, all you have to do is fall asleep again to go back. And you will. Go back. You will."

"You can't even see the stars today."

"They're up there. Waiting for you." Slowly, Justin drew Lance back to bed, where they could lay together, listening to the rain. *This is a legitimate old Disney Song. My sister had it on this tape called "Minnie and Me" that she played constantly between the ages of 6 and 8. I always think of it when it's raining.

END


End file.
